just like me
by Kindred01
Summary: Owen Grady is InGen's greatest experiment but he is about to learn he isn't the only one.


Owen hasn't had it easy since he woke up in InGen's lab; they made him he has the little InGen logo tattooed on his wrist that he now keeps covered. A chip has been inserted at the base his skull one so they can track him and two so they can fry his brain of he gets out of hand. They wanted someone who could work with the Velociraptor without getting eaten, and Owen Grady is that man the four female raptors listen to him making him the alpha.

He knew what he was and wasn't under any illusion that he was anything else other than an experiment and pet project. Then there was Hoskins a massive tit who just loved to remind Owen who he belongs to and how with one push of a button will electrocute his brain. He raised those Raptors from the moment they hatched from their egg and imprinting on them so he is mummy and alpha. For a while many though that Owen had them trained like dogs, you know sit, roll over, play dead. They are still intelligent and deadly creatures that will kill a child rather than help take them back to their mother. It's all about territory and food with these creatures and on some level thanks to InGen these things are just as important to Owen as well.

Thing change his girls grew up and Owen gain more freedom because the last thing InGen wants is for the others working at the park to know that they have been playing with human splicing. So he got his own little Sunrio bungalow and he earns money like the rest of them. Everything is fine until he come the two missing boys, he took an interest in the older boy who is protecting his little brother. Both boys were dehydrated but Zack looked worst he swayed on the spot and if Owen hadn't caught him in time he would have falling like a sack of potatoes Gray blinked in shock seeing his brother pass out this man pick him up. "Come on let's get you both into the jeep." He tells them. Gray nodded and quickly followed, and watched as Owen laid him down on the back seat and got him to take small sips from the bottle of water. "That's it take little sips." He tells him as he hands the other boy a bottle of water.  
"Will he be okay?" Gray asked he watched his brother sit up a bit.  
"You not getting rid of me that easily." Zack mumbled as he took a mouthful of water.  
"Shame I was hoping to get you room." He mumbled with a shy smile,  
"You're so not funny." He told him as he leaned back against the car seat, Owen watched them and smiled, they sort of remind him of his girls their playful banter is them nipping each other rather than words.  
"Thank you Mr…"  
"Owen just call me Owen and you must be Claire's nephews." He asked, they nodded looking grateful to find to help them.  
"I'm Zack and this is Gray." The older teen tells him, he blushes a little as he notices that Owen still hand his hand on his thigh.

With a growl he leaned in and sniffed the teen's throat Zack looked wide eyed as he felt the man's nose pressed against his throat and breathed in his scent. Zack looked at his brother who was looking rather shocked at his behaviour "Ummm Owen?" Zack tried, the man growled a little and mouthed at his shoulder "Oooh holy shit…" The teen pulled back and pressed his hand to his shoulder and pulled back to see blood there "What the hell!"  
"Sorry… it's just… were you made in a lab?" Owen asked as he licked the blood of his lips.  
"Is that some new pick up line?" Gray asked, he heard his brother try many pick up lines with girls.  
"You mean you mean IVF?" Zack asked looking confused, Owen nodded at him "Well yeah sure, both me and Gray were mum and dad just had troubles you know." Zack didn't really want to know the ins and outs of his parent's sex life or lack thereof but he did know that both he and Gray were the results of IVF. "Aunt Claire helped them getting the IVF." He told the man.

Owen nodded and picked up Zack's right wrist and looked down to see the small mark and saw it was similar to his just it looks paler, he then reaches across and does the same with Gray's wrist and sees the same thing and huffs. InGen as always up to no good he knew he wasn't the only human with spliced genes but he didn't think that the Operations Director would go as far as using her own family as lab rats. He looked back at Zack and stroked the side of his face and the teen couldn't help but tilt his head slightly for Owen "I will protect you." He whispered in the teen's ear "Both of you." He growled gently and there was no way he could hid that shudder.

When they returned to the centre Claire notices the way Zack and Gray stayed with the older man and she frowned, she has been out in all that mud looking for them to. She is worried about their safety but then she did leave them with her assistant, she walked over to them and cups their faces and see the mud and the scratches on their skin…god my sister is going to kill me…she thought as she pulled them in for a hug "Oh god guys you had me so worried!" She said to them.  
"Aunt Claire we're okay, Owen saved us." Zack said shyly  
"He is awesome." Gray said as he stood by his brother.  
"Yeah he is, look why don't you two just sit over there for a moment and get something to eat you must be starving." She tells them. They nodded and moved to the other side and dropped down on to the floor leaning against each other for support.

Claire turned around and looked at Owen who was still watching the pair "You keep your mitts to yourself, Zack is 15 years old!" She snapped at him, Owen snorted at her and raised an eye brow  
"He is 17 and I can't help it if I find my mate, I am part animal after all I work on instinct." He tells her, she frowned at him and is ready to punch him if he so much looks like he is having a day dream about her nephew. "I also can't help it if both those boys are like me." He tells her, she freezes as she looks up into Owen's face more clearly.  
"W…What do you mean?" She asked, he took off the leather cover on his wrist and holds it out to her; she looks down seeing the tattoo birth mark.  
"Mark of ownership right? Well those two boys have the same marks on the same wrist." She gasped and looked at the two boys who look half asleep.  
"No…" She started to say but stopped "They wouldn't have, not them…" He just nods at her and she shook her head "No they would have been watched l…like you and-and…"  
"Who say they haven't?" He tells her, she ran her fingers down her face and looked back at her tired nephews, before turning back to Owen tilting her head. "When you say mate you haven't…."  
"I may have marked him."


End file.
